The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 13
The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 13 is the thirteenth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-forty-fourth episode overall. It is a semi-final match of the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup between Spider-Man and Leatherface. Match Leatherface exits the ring then gets back in, then gets back out. Spider-Man leaps out of the ring onto Leatherface. Spider-Man gives Leatherface a double-underhook suplex then throws Leatherface back into the ring before slingshotting himself onto him. Spider-Man gives Leatherface a springboard spinning heel kick. Leatherface responds with a backbreaker before punching and headbutting Spider-Man repeatedly. Leatherface gives Spider-Man an arm drag then follows up with a huge spinebuster. Spider-Man shoulder barges Leatherface then hits a springboard moonsault for a 2-count. Spider-Man arm drags Leatherface then dropkicks him. Leatherface throws Spider-Man out of the ring then leaps to him with a double axe handle drop but Spider-Man dodges and delivers an X-factor. Leatherface rolls Spider-Man onto a ringside commentary table then climbs onto it to deliver the Slice & Dice. Leatherface recovers and returns to the ring at the referee’s count of 17. Spider-Man just barely returns to the ring at the count of 19, hitting Leatherface in the back of the head with a springboard spinning heel kick as the OCM is looking away. Spider-Man gives Leatherface another double-underhook suplex then follows in with a Spidey Sense Suplex before making the cover for an extremely close 2-count. Leatherface gives Spider-Man a low blow mule kick then attempts a powerbomb but Spider-Man counters it into a roll-up for a 1-count. Spider-Man kicks Leatherface in the gut then hits him with a double axe handle before rolling him up for a 2-count. Leatherface hits Spider-Man with a pair of running diving shoulder tackles, knocking Spider-Man out of the ring. Leatherface throws Spider-Man back into the ring then retrieves a steel chair, placing it at ringside. Spider-Man surprises Leatherface with a roll-up for a 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man climbs the turnbuckle and leaps off with a senton but misses. Leatherface catches Spider-Man with a Slice & Dice. Leatherface hooks Spider-Man’s leg but only gets a 1-count. Leatherface clotheslines Spider-Man but then misses a diving elbow drop. Spider-Man dropkicks the grounded Leatherface then gives him a series of Rolling German Suplexes to collect a 2-count. Leatherface again low blows Spider-Man. He Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner to deliver a belly-to-belly suplex from the top rope to net a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Leatherface a Dudley Dog for a 2-count of his own. Leatherface sets Spider-Man up on the top turnbuckle for a Top Rope Olympic Slam, earning him a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Leatherface a rear DDT for a 2-count before delivering a modified inverted DDT for yet another 2-count. A Twist of Fate earns Spidey yet another 2-count. Spider-Man gives Leatherface a mule kick but then misses a Running Double Axe Handle. Leatherface tries a powerbomb but Spider-Man counters into a roll-up for a 2-count. Spider-Man clotheslines Leatherface then gives him another Dudley Dog. Leatherface hits Spider-Man with a running diving shoulder tackle then gives one to the referee. Leatherface exits the ring. Spider-Man gets to his feet and walks towards Leatherface, only to be caught with Leatherocity. The referee recovers as Leatherface gets back into the ring, covering Spider-Man for a very close 2-count. Frustrated, Leatherface hits the Slice & Dice then makes the cover for yet another 2-count. Spider-Man surprises Leatherface with a roll-up for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Leatherface a Spidey Sense Suplex but Leatherface again kicks out at 2. Spider-Man rolls Leatherface up for a 3-count with just 11 seconds remaining on the clock, giving Spider-Man a place in the final. Winner: Spider-Man Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup